Jacqueline
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: Ten years ago, Jacqueline lost her father and is now living under the horrible reign of her wicked stepmother Queen Nefera, who has all but turned her beautiful home into a wasteland of ice and snow. With the help of a handsome gorgon prince and her seven new friends, will she be able to defeat Neferea and save her kingdom? Or will it all be for naught?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all!**

 **Here's the first official chapter of Jacqueline!**

 **Just to say now, it's based off the movie 'Mirror Mirror', you know in case no one read the trailer, which is basically a different re-telling of Snow White. Also, this will have some major plot changes given these characters are monsters and yes this will have very minor genderbending, considering it's just the one character.**

 **Also, I do not own Mirror Mirror or Monster High or any of the original characters retaining to either…but I do own Jacqueline!**

Prologue

" _Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away…a baby girl was born."_

The wind howled as the snow was thrown about against the stone walls, almost drowning out the pained screams of a woman in child-birth. Almost being the keyword.

Within a dimly lit chamber, the poor werecat woman was crying at this point in her effort to bring her child into the world. Pacing outside the door, her husband, a handsome fire elemental, was sick with worry for his wife.

But then, a different cry filled the air: a baby's cry.

With a sigh of relief, the fire elemental rushed into the room to find his wife cradling a small bundle in her arms, a beautiful, serene smile on her face. "Heath…" She breathed out, "Come meet your daughter…" The smile was infectious, it seemed, for everyone wore one, even the fire elemental, as said monster walked over to greet his new child.

" _Oddly enough, a human girl with skin pure as snow was born to a werecat and a fire elemental."_

It was odd, to find the girl indeed looked very human save for how white her skin was a small shock of black hair like her mother tipped with some of her father's yellowish-blonde, but when she opened her eyes, which were a bright ocean blue like her mother, they just couldn't bring themselves to care.

" _They named her Jacqueline, probably because it was the most original name they could come up with."_

The newly made father noticed his wife's breathing was slowly becoming ragged and uneven. It raised concern as she began to cough.

" _As far would have it…Jacqueline's mother died from childbirth."_

Weak, the young red and black-haired werecat placed a chaste kiss on her newborn's forehead, whispering to both her and her husband, "I love you…" Before she slumped against him, her blue eyes closing as her chest stilled.

The nursemaids gasped in horror, the older ones rushing to the werecat's aid as Heath tried to shake her awake as he cried in alarmed-sorrow, "Tora? Tora! Toralei!" All that could be heard after his cries was his daughter's own.

" _Left on his own…"_

The young fire elemental was greatly heartbroken by his wife's death, but what kept him going every day was seeing his daughter's beautiful, smiling face.

"… _her father spoiled her."_

"Catch me, Daddy!" Five-year-old Jacqueline giggled as she rushed through the tallish-grass in the garden. The young father laughed as he playfully chased her around the benches and statues, "You better run, you little rascal!" She squealed with laughter as he tried to catch her.

" _He could afford to, of course. He was the king."_

In her room, Jacqueline was playing with the other young servant girls when her father came in. The servant girls quickly curtsied to their king, while Jacqueline rushed to hug her father, who seemed to be hiding something behind his back. He smiled at her confused look before revealing a small violin. Jacqueline had developed a deep love for music, so he had her own instrument made for her. Jacqueline loved it.

" _The King loved his daughter and all his subjects loved him."_

Everyone in the kingdom, human and monster, took part in the yearly celebrations. Everyone danced and sang in content of another successful year of growth for both the people and the land. Even in the castle, everyone was alive with music and laughter. Mostly laughter, since Jacqueline would drag her father onto the dancefloor with her.

" _The kingdom was a happy place, where humans and monsters alike could live together in peace and sing and dance night and day…apparently, no one had a job back then: just singing and dancing all night and day. But I digress. The king raised the little girl by himself."_

King Heath smiled as he watched the now seven-year-old Jacqueline play a slightly bigger violin with practiced ease as her instructor watched proudly as he played the piano.

" _Grooming her to one day lead."_

As the king had her read various history books and write about the events of the past, he became distracted by the soft gleam of his signature weapons, which had been placed on display on a wall. Twin blades made of iron and silver fastened to black metal with dark red leather on the grips and blood red sashes were tied beneath the hilts. It served as a reminder of not only his past as a great warrior, but also of the fact that Jacqueline would be at a major disadvantage if she were to fight other monsters.

" _But over time, he realized there were some things he couldn't teach her. So he sought out a new queen."_

Everyone was surprised when he began searching for a new wife, going as far as traveling great distances in hopes of finding a suitable bride. It wasn't too long before he returned with news, that he had found his new queen. It put many off, even Jacqueline with how he would talk of her, it almost sounded like a dark obsession, but no one spoke of it, having never seen him so happy since the passing of Queen Toralei.

" _This queen was the most beautiful woman in the world."_

Standing next to her father, Jacqueline watched anxiously as the carriage containing her future stepmother got closer. She had many rumors of her, most of her great, exotic beauty, others of her not so beautiful attitude. But Jacqueline only hoped for the best as she kept her smile in place as the carriage door opened.

" _She was intelligent and strong…and just to clarify, she was me."_

The woman was indeed beautiful in Jacqueline's eyes, a monster to boot: a mummy. Her skin was a deep bronze-tan with the traditional eyeliner and golden yellow eyeshadow to bring out her beautiful purple eyes. Her most unique feature was her long hair; it was a beautiful teal-blue color to match the color painted onto her lips, streaked with black and gold. However, as beautiful and warm as the woman was on the outside, Jacqueline could feel a strange coldness coming from her.

" _And this is my story. Not hers."_

Everyone save Nefera, the king's new bride, was startled with how quick he wanted the preparations done. When Heath was to wed Toralei, they were both in no rush, having wanted to get to know each other better, but now, it seemed that the sooner the better. In fact, Nefera seemed to encourage it, her smirk never leaving her face as she almost barked out orders.

" _Bewitched by my beauty, the king practically begged me to marry him. I was everything to him: the stars, the moon…but a dark magic soon fell on the land."_

Not long after the king and Nefera had wed, news of a horrific beast living in the woods with strange magic-like abilities filled both the towns and the castle with dread. Despite Jacqueline's pleas not to go, Heath set off to face the threat to their peace, but not before leaving her a gift.

" _The brave king bid farewell to Jacqueline, leaving her a small charm necklace. An interesting gift, but more on that later."_

Heath waved his daughter and wife as he rode off to face the new danger to his home.

 _"He rode off into the dark woods and sadly..."_

Days turned to weeks as everyone waited patiently for the king's returned. Every night, Jacqueline would lay awake, hoping to hear her father's return before falling asleep with tears.

 _"...was never seen again."_

After too long had past a few brave men went into the woods to search for Heath, but soon returned. Nefera had been watching and listening to Jacqueline play her violin when they arrived. Jacqueline had paused in her playing, her smile bright, hoping to see her father among them, only for it to fall when she didn't seem him. But when she noticed what the captain, a young minotaur called Manny, a good friend of her father, was carrying, her hands started to tremble. It was her father's cape; torn in various places.

 _"Jacqueline searched and searched for her father."_

Despite the cape, Jacqueline didn't lose hope immediately she joined the search parties hoping to find some clue to her father's whereabouts. It got to the point she was so desperate to find him, she refused to return to the castle when it started to get late. It turned to a point she had to be carried back kicking, screaming and in tears by one of the guards.

 _"And when she realized he was truly gone, she was devastated."_

When the weeks finally became four months, the cold truth that her father wasn't returning came crashing down on the poor girl, who broke down openly in front of all the guards, her stepmother, the servants; everyone. The only person who tried to comfort her was the friends she made in the young servant girls: a werewolf Clawdeen, a vampire named Draculaura, a water monster named Lagoona and a flesh golem named Frankie. But it did no good, the only comfort the poor princess wanted was too wake up and her father to tell her it was all a bad dream.

 _"The girl was now left under the care of the beautiful queen."_

Throughout the whole thing though, Clawdeen was the only one to notice that Nefera never once batted an eyelid at her step-daughter's distress and it unnerved the werewolf-girl a bit.

 _"Ten years passed and Jacqueline grew older and blossomed; in both beauty and talent."_

As the years did their haunting dance, Jacqueline did grow. Her skin never once gained much color and remained its snowy pale hue, while her raven and blonde-tipped hair grew out in waves of ebony and dark blonde, and her eyes shimmered like the sky on a cloudless day. Jacqueline kept to her lessons; she could tell you an event in the kingdom's past off the top of her head, either by her own words or word for word in any history book, she could solve number problems with little difficulty and could tell you what was what and where was where on any map. However, her talents in music seemed to grow as she did and the castle's staff truest joy was listening to her play any of the vast different instruments she had collected over the years.

 _"But the kingdom fell into an icy despair."_

However, as the years passed, the kingdom seemed to lose its warmth and glow. A strange, eternal winter blanketed the land in a thick blanket of white, leaving the people to rely on their outside resources for support.

 _"As the queen realized if she wanted to remain the most beautiful woman in all the land...well, little Jackie would have to do what Jackie does best...Jackie would have...to fail."_

* * *

 **And...done!**

 **My first chapter of Jacqueline has been complete!**

 **So, what do you guys think? Not bad for my first, purely Monster High fic, huh?**

 **I kinda feel a bit bad for Jackie, but, hey, I've been told I have a tendency to be cruel to my characters, where I own them or not.**

 **Anyway, bet ya didn't see Heath and Toralei being Jackie's parents, huh? SURPRISE *throws confetti into the air*!**

 **Well, I just couldn't resist making Heath her father, I mean, Jackson is originally half-fire elemental, it just doesn't show until he turns into Holt for an odd reason. I think deep down...deep, deep, _deep_ down, Heath really does care for Jackson and this is the perfect way to express that side of him!**

 **As for Toralei...well, I honestly couldn't think of anyone else to use and it didn't feel right to use an OC, besides, like, Heath, I think she does have a caring bone in her somewhere. Besides, it didn't make much sense to me to make Abbey the mother, since she's a Yeti and doesn't share any physical traits with Jackson (should I start saying Jacqueline?:(?), while Toralei would explain the black hair and blue eyes. In all honesty, she's the only one who shares much physical traits with Jackson (Jacqueline?) that you'd think there was a small relation.**

 **And come on, who doesn't think Nefera makes a good wicked stepmother/queen!**

 **But, I digress. I think I did pretty well.**

 **Hope you guys review! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the much awaited update to Jacqueline!**

 **Sorry if it was a long wait, I didn't have the movie on DVD until now and the whole prologue was completely from memory. Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

For the small kingdom, color was now a rare thing. Since the good King Heath's disappearance, all the land had been claimed by an eternal winter; the trees remained barren, farms' soil remained frozen and un-usable and the grand lake that the castle overlooked was permanently frozen. The sky seemed to be daily cloudy and a clear day rarely came.

For the castle household, time seemed to be at a midway passing point, it did a haunting dance, a slow one at that. Their king's disappearance left their new queen completely in charge and that, they had yet to determine, was either a good thing or a bad thing. There was a clear difference in how Nefera and Heath ruled, instead of focusing on the people's happiness; Nefera's goals were purely selfish, demands for lavish, expensive parties, beauty treatments and the like were now a common thing in the castle.

But for one girl, things were different. Forced to remain mostly in her room within a tower, Princess Jacqueline found herself opening her miniature balcony to look out on the once beautiful land that she had been proud to call her home. Once, lush, green could be seen filling every which way, flowers and dirt paths giving it a form beauty, but now nothing but white as far as the eye could see.

The young princess, now eighteen, had grown into a lovely, hair falling a little past her shoulders in waves of black tipped with a bright blonde that matched her bangs. Her stepmother's selfishness didn't stop with her takeover of the castle and its lifestyle, but also with her own things.

She had little left in terms of things, a simple roomset of gold, complete with a small desk, a couple of candles. Her wardrobe was even more pathetic, but Jacqueline didn't really care about fine gowns like her stepmother did and was fine with the abnormally plain, sweetheart dresses she took to wearing. Her true joy was in the instruments her stepmother thankfully didn't touch; her violin, her cello, her flute, her clarinet and her piano.

Like any other day, Jacqueline was on her balcony, staring out into the cold white of her kingdom. How she missed being able to roam and explore, she missed the colors and the warmth of the sun on her face. Mostly, she missed her father and his warm laugh, his smile. Whenever she thought of him, she'd watch what few birds were left fly about, free as they could be, wondering how long it would be until she could join them in such freedom.

Jacqueline was broken out of her thoughts by a particularly loud chirp and blinked as one such bird, a small swallow, flew right by her into her small room and perched itself on the chair of her desk.

She smiled gently at it, "Hello there…"

Stepping off her balcony, Jacqueline walked over as it continued to twitter and chirp. Sitting on her bed, she asked, "Would you like a treat?" She reached over to where her friend Draculaura had left her an apple earlier and took out the seed.

She feed it to the bird, her smile never leaving her, "Here you go," But then, a fanfare began to play from downstairs, catching both the bird and the princess' attention, "Oh, I think the party's started."

And she was right, for down in the wide hall of the ballroom, a party was going on. Though, it wasn't the kind of party where people were dancing, laughing and chatting, it was the kind where games were played. A life-sized diagram was temporarily drawn on the floor.

Placed about the checkered diagram were various lords and ladies wearing large ship models atop their hats, playing the part of human (well, monster in a few cases) game pieces. One side were dressed in burnt orange suits and gowns, matching the brown and burnt orange models atop their hats. The other side were dressed in dark blue that matched the sails of their models.

Sitting atop the lavish, plush throne was a the very definition of exotic beauty, bronze-tanned skin and lilac-purple eyes. Time had done nothing to ravage Nefera's appearance; her dark teal blue and streaked hair was pulled up in an elegant ponytail. She wore a strapless, teal green dress that was several shades darker then her hair with a see-through, black, veil-like material, wrapping around her shoulders that matched the over skirt that flared out around her legs, lavishly flowing around her feet.

To her right, her opponent, was a large, pale gray gargoyle noble with short blue hair dressed fittingly in a deep purple suit trimmed with lavender. To her left, sitting on a stool, was a strikingly handsome, male vampire with pale pink skin and black hair with red streaks in a shaggy short of style that was oddly befitting and bright violet eyes that were tinted with a light touch of pink. He was dressed sophisticatedly in a wine red tunic over a long-sleeved, white shirt with ruffles at the ends, a pair of black dress pants, dress shoes and a long cape hung from his collar.

Nefera's cold, yet semi-board voice cut over the strings of the musicians, "F to D-9."

One of the burnt orange-dressed men, a greyish-white furred werewolf with brown hair and green eyes, instantly moved to the right to follow his queen's move. However, what he failed to realize he went in the wrong direction and thus was confused by the sudden pause.

Nefera sighed and informed him, "To your left, Lord Romulus," Romulus blinked and looked around, lost for where he was supposed to be, until one of the other nobles pointed it out for him as Nefera's disappointed plea seemed to echo through the room, "If someone would _please_ teach Lord Romulus his left from his right, I would be oh so, _very_ grateful."

Romulus blushed at his mistake as he moved to the correct spot, before bowing in apology to both the higher noble and his queen, "Excuse me, Highness."

But then, the gargoyle noble called out, "B to J-12," And as a human woman dressed in blue moved to her new position, he spoke to the Egyptian Queen in a much lower voice tone of, "My lady, I feel it is my duty to tell of the rumours that I've been hearing lately."

"Rumours, Baron Rocco?" Nefera inquired with a raised eyebrow as she glanced at him. The vampire also inclined his head, just slightly, in interest.

"Well," Rocco spoke while keeping his eyes mostly on the game, trying to remain impassive, "There have been rumblings that the kingdom is close to destitute," He then gave a dismissive shrug, "Say if you were to join with one of the higher noble households in marriage…"

However, both Nefera and the vampire caught on to the hidden suggestion. While Nefera openly scoffed, the vampire simply rolled his eyes as Rocco continued, "…I feel the gentry would be more reassured that the kingdom was stable once again."

In response to his logic, Nefera tipped her head back and let out a laugh that made several servants, the vampire included, jump a bit. She then turned her head toward said vampire and said, "Valentine, a word, please."

The vampire, who is also the Royal Advisor, Kieran Valentine, immediately stood and walked closer to his queen, while smiling politely as he replied, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

All Nefera said was, "Loose lips, sink ships."

Clueless, Valentine nodded in complete agreement, "Yes, indeed, Your Majesty, exactly," Having misunderstood, he turned to the game and asked, "Which ship would you like sunk?"

"It's just an expression, Valentine," Nefera light-heartedly groused, before adding before he could respond, "A royal decree, take it down."

"Ah," Valentine said in a slightly strained voice, his smile tight as he quickly fetched a short scroll and feathered pen, "Marvellous."

It was at this point that Jacqueline arrived, keeping behind a pillar so she could see the party. Her plain, full-length, silver dress made it easy for her to hide.

"Any busybodies…" Nefera began while glancing at a nervously smiling Rocco, "…caught rumouring, gossiping, whispering or even thinking," Valentine looked up at that last one in a bit of surprise, but Nefera's smile never faltered as she finished, "Shall be put to death."

Both males looked at her with mild alarm as she smirked, "How does that sound?"

"It…" Valentine stuttered nervously, "It's decisive." As he walked off, it was then Jacqueline went to get a closer look, causing Nefera to catch her.

She called out, "Jacqueline."

Said princess inwardly cringed at being caught by her stepmother, but turned toward her and the higher royal beckoned her over.

Obediently, Jacqueline walked over and sat at the foot her stepmother's throne as the older woman inquired, "Is there a fire?"

Jacqueline blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"Is your bedroom on fire?" Nefera asked again, but this time didn't wait for a reply, bringing a finger to her cheek in thought, "Because I'm searching for an explanation as to why you would be out of your bedroom and in here," She gave a casual shrug, "And my first guess was fire."

"Oh, well…um, stepmother," Jacqueline stammered as her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment as she fiddled with a piece of the white veil-like material over her gray skirt, "I-I thought maybe I could come to the gala, since…" She gained a hopeful smile, "…since today's my eighteenth birthday."

"Is it, now?" Nefera said adopting a look of feigned shock, pretending to be surprised, "Oh my, oh my," Turning her attention to the game, she called, "E to F-3, please."

She then shifted so she could rest her head on one hand, letting out a thoughtful hum, "Jacqueline, maybe it _is_ time I ease up on you, hmm?" Her step-daughter said nothing, but kept her hopeful smile, "After all, you've done nothing to me, caused no problems…." She then held up a delicate, slender, ringed finger in mock-realization, "And yet…there is just something about you that's just so…incredibly…irritating."

That final word caused the smile on Jacqueline's face to fall into a disappointed, yet hurt and all the more confused frown. After all these years of not causing any trouble what so ever, there can't still be something that offends her.

"I don't know what it is," Nefera shrugged as if discussing the weather, before randomly guessing, "The slumped shoulders," Causing Jacqueline to immediately straighten her back, "The hair, that voice…" The queen suddenly realized what it was, "Mm! No, I know what it is."

While Jacqueline was trying to figure out what it was, she was startled by her stepmother's next words, "I think it's the hair."

Without warning, Nefera, with her other hand, grabbed a fist full of the princess' hair and pulled on it harshly, causing Jacqueline to let out a startled, but pained gasp as she looked up at her stepmother in shock, eyes watering a little. But Nefera had a cold look of cruel-indifferent as she pulled her step-daughter up a bit more by her hair and whispered harshly, "I don't care if its your one-hundredth birthday, don't _ever_ sneak into a party like this again."

Rocco was quick to divert the queen's attention by calling out, "B to F-6."

Nefera, without letting go of Jacqueline, responded, "C to D-4," As the two nobles moved to their next positions, Nefera let out an amused laugh, "Baron Rocco, you've been beaten for the last five minutes and didn't even know it."

As she spoke, one of her ships was across from on of Rocco's. Her ship slowly opened its side cannons and fired at the opposite model, causing the human who was wearing it to flinch before it folded itself over. With the end of the game and Nefera's win, the nobles all turned to their queen and applauded her victory.

Rocco gave a light clap as well, "Bravo, Your Majesty."

Nefera smirked as gave a sharp tug to her step-daughter's hair, causing her to whimper before Jacqueline glanced up to meet her cruel, lilac eyes flashing with malicious-glee as she said in a soft, mocking tone, "Its important to know when you've been beaten. Yes?"

All Jacqueline could do was close her eyes and nod in defeat. Once again, a victory for Queen Nefera.

* * *

 **Okay, possibly not my best ending point for a chapter, but hey, gotta end it somewhere and I plan to use the next chapter to introduce our prince!…and the person that plays the cowardly companion…I forget his name, LOL!**

 **But on a brighter note, at least I'm finally updating this, let me know what you guys think! Kudos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back with the new chapter to Jacqueline! Last off, Nefera won her little game against Rocco and caught Jackie sneaking around. Now we meet not just our prince, but our seven mischievous thieves!**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The afternoon was no more cold and brisk as the morning, if anything it was somewhat colder. The forest was no exception; scene draped with thick blankets of snow and almost all the trees barren of green, it painted the picture of a dismal, saddened image of what had once been a place that flourished with life.

The only remints of life that remained was the birds, which chirped and twittered in the branches above and the geese honking and they flew by above the almost completely hidden forest path. The only thing that kept the path from being hidden from sight was the two figures riding horseback across it.

One was unfazed by the dismal, barren look and the disturbing quite of the forest, dressed regaled in wine-red, buttoned up jacket decorated with distinctive curl designs of a deep gray color that matched his pants, which were tucked into a pair of knee-long, black leather boots. A dark, but regal appearance that was complimented the emerald scales of the mass of snakes that made up his hair in accordance to his Gorgon heritage, which matched his eyes, which almost shimmered with his dis-concern for the silence.

His companion, however, was literally squirming in his seat, highly disturbed by just how quite the forest was aside from the occasional bird(s). A mummy like the Exotic Queen that ruled the land they were visiting, the man's skin was a deep bronze tan, unlike his companion's fair peachy-tone with short brown hair that spiked upward and deep blue eyes with a pair of traditional ankh earrings of gold and rubies. Dressed with his bandages arranged around his neck and arms to better handle the cold, he wore a heavy, furred black coat over a simple black shirt and thick gray pants. The honk of the geese had nearly made the poor mummy throw himself out of his saddle, eyes darting back and forth in every possible direction for something out of place.

"I certainly don't like the look of these woods, sire," The mummy finally spoke up to his superior, finally voicing his anxious-filled concern after going at least an hour of torturous silence, "If you don't mind me saying so...there's just..." He found himself glancing around again, his grip on his reigns threatening to snap the leather under his hands, "Something sinister here..."

His royal companion just let out a short, but fond chuckle, not any more concerned now then he was before his friend spoke up, an air of humor in his voice as he reminded, "They're trees, Pharaoh," Though he did take a brief glance around for himself, "Trees are just wood."

"It's not just the trees I'm afraid of, sire," Pharaoh insisted, "There are stories; stories of a man and monster eating beast inhabiting these parts..." He shuddered remembering the awful tales he had heard, especially once he learned it had supposedly slain the late King Heath. A task he had understood, was no easy task in or of itself.

"Really, Pharaoh, when will you start calling me by my name?" The young Gorgon royal asked half-heartedly sighing, "And since when did you start believing in fairytales? That's been no solid proof of this so called beast's existence."

"Besides the king's disappearance?" Pharaoh mostly muttered to himself in retort, but if his prince had heard his retort he made no answer so Pharaoh decided to change the topic, mostly for his own calming down, "Then if you don't mind me asking, when does You're Hig-" He paused, catching himself and shook his head with a smile appearing despite his nerves being pretty much frayed, "Deuce, when do you think we can head home? We've been on the road for months..." At Deuce's pointed, raised eyebrow-ed glance, he quickly looked away, giving a somewhat passive shrug, "I just thought we could use a break."

"We didn't set off seeking a vacation, Pharaoh," Deuce reminded grinning as he nudged his horse on, "We set of seeking _adventure!_ " He felt his grin grow at his friend's yelp as he moved his horse to catch up so he could remind by his side, they slowed after a moment, which was when Deuce added, "And no one ordered you to come."

Pharaoh let out an loud huff, retorting, "No one had too, if I hadn't come along, yo-" He was cut off by a sudden sound, sharply cutting through the otherwise silent, crisp air; rustling of leaves. What neither saw was a strange, dark blur rushing between the thick trunks of the trees, but the sound of metal creaking beneath the rustled leaves was enough to bring the horses to a distressed stop.

Another blur, a lighter color, rushed by again behind their backs, the sounds drawing their attention just as it disappeared from their view. Deuce narrowed his eyes as he got off his horse, which instantly gained Pharaoh's concern, which he voiced, "I really don't think this is such a good idea, Deuce, we should ride on!"

But Deuce ignored him, tying his horse to a tree branch and walked out further onto the path, eyes scanning for other life as he replied, "Not until we find out what's in these woods..." That said, a quick movement with his jacket allowed him to draw his rapier.

But no sooner did the sound of the thin blade being drawn was heard, the blurs emerged from hiding, circling mostly Deuce like a pack of..."Demons!" Deuce shouted blade ready as he tried to keep them all in his sight, fear rising in his chest and throat, but years of battle experience kept it down, "Pharaoh!" But Pharaoh was too frozen with fear, "Pharaoh!"

It wasn't until two of these blurs turned their attention to the mummy that the spell of fear was broken and all that got out was, "...demons...!" Before he turned his horse around and galloped off, screaming his head off. "After him!" A ruff male voice spoke from one of the demons as the two went after him.

Deuce quickly turned his attention to the blur right in front of him, which growled in an equally gruff voice, also male, "You! Empty your pockets!"

This of course, catches Deuce by surprise, "What?"

"He said," Another spoke from behind, "Empty your pockets!" Without warning, the blur ran up and literally flipped right over him, landing on its feet.

Deuce saw a third come at him and tried attacking it with his rapier, but it was met with the clash of metal. Deuce was spun around when the third blur went by him and barely had time to duck when another leapt over him. Deuce frowned and wasn't more glad for those hours of fencing lessons as he threw himself at one of the blurs, a blue one. He smirked when he heard one yelp when he nicked it, but soon found his blade caught by three grabbing onto it. He struggled with them for a moment before managing to pull it free, noticing another scaring his horse away. Before he had the chance to react, another voice, gruff like the others, say, "Give me that!" As a blur flipped over him again, stealing his rapier.

"Sit _down!_ " The green blur ordered, emphasizing it by kicking Deuce in the chest with a force Deuce wasn't expecting. Deuce landed on a snow bank, grunting from both the kick and the rough landing. This made its companions laugh as another added, "Stay down!"

Then, the final two returned, the darker one shouting, "I found some road-kill!" As they dragged a tied up Pharaoh over by one of his bandages and tossed him next to the angered prince.

"Do you concede?" The final blur asked as they cornered the two threateningly. "Yeah, do ya?" The dark brown blur added tauntingly.

With new found strength, Deuce threw a punch at the dark brown blur, eliciting the familiar yelp of a dog and the crunching sound of metal as the other blurs growled at him. Deuce was just about to make a response, when Pharaoh looked at the blur he had punched and blinked at what was staring back at him, causing him to say in stunned-disbelief, "Deuce."

Deuce looked and also blinked at what he saw. The so called demon he had punched, wasn't a demon at all. It was a teenaged boy; a teenaged werewolf boy to be exact, that couldn't be any older then them. With a head of a dark brown hair that was several shades lighter then his actual fur, the kid's golden eyes looked back and forth between them and the metal pane-like plate on his shoulder, which had a dent in it and was crackling with energy from catching Deuce's fist. Dressed in a deep red tunic and rustic reddish-brown pants, the guy didn't look at all remarkable aside from the muscle packed beneath the thick fur.

It only took Deuce a few seconds to realize what was going on: it wasn't demons he had been fighting, it was a couple of guys playing talented make-believe trying to frighten people into handing over whatever valuables they had. With the stories of the beast, it must've been working well for them if they were all fit enough to keep him on his toes. Judging from the look on Pharaoh's face, the mummy had come to the same conclusion. Thus, Deuce did the only thing he could think of; he laughed.

The werewolf snapped out of his daze of panic and growled at him, "What's so funny?"

"You're not a demon!" Deuce got out through his chuckles, wiping away an imaginary tear before motioning to the other six, counting seven 'demons', "None of you are!"

The bright blue and orangey-red blur didn't seem to get it as it asked, "And your point is?"

"You can't expect me to fight you," Deuce answered, before motioning between himself and Pharaoh, "Either of us."

"Ah!" The green blur cheered, "Then he concedes!"

The werewolf grinned cheering as well, "Yeah!"

The gray blur laughed as well, an odd accent to his gruff, weird voice, "Of courze he conzedez!" The seven cheer as the six blurs lifted a hand and pressed something on their opposite arm. An odd click was heard before what ever was causing their assailants' appearance to be blurred stopped, correcting their appearances, allowing Deuce and Pharaoh to see their true appearances.

What once was the black and blue blur was now an aqua monster dressed in dark blue-almost black pants with a charcoal-grey shirt, his skin was a pale blue, spike fins protruding from his neck, forearms and the back of his legs, another atop his head, forming a hairstyle like his snakes did for him and his eyes were a bright, pale grey, reminding both men of molten silver. He was looking at, not nearly as smug as the werewolf was, but he had an air of confidence, emotion hardened by what seemed to be age.

The blue and reddish-orange blur became another young man, just entering adult-hood with deep blue skin dressed in a black shirt with bright red gloves to compliment his equally bright orangey-red hair, golden-orange eyes glowing brightly in the early afternoon sunlight; the fact his hair was so flame-shaped hinted to him being a fire-elemental, going in with the fire print on his dark orangey-brown pants and how the snow melted a little beneath his bare-feet. Unlike the water monster, his expression was smug as could be for catching them, a wide, carefree grin stretched across his face with the threat of breaking it.

The green blur revealed itself as yet another boy their age with bright green skin that glowed with the supernatural glow of a ghost and darker hair with dark blue eyes that had green sclera, dressed in a forest green shirt and brown pants that had splotches of random colors all over, matching his boots. Like the possible fire-elemental, he too bore a wide, smug grin, eyes literally glowing with glee.

The grey and blue blur revealed a young man just roughly a little older then them. With a mop of light blue hair and light green eyes that glowed like the hard stone that made up his skin. Like any other gargoyle, he had small wings, usually for flying until full maturity but perfect for gliding, dressed in a black shirt and dark blue pants, a pair of dark red boots and oddly enough a red scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck with black rose patterns through it. Like the water monster, his expression didn't give much away, save for the small smug smirk that tugged on his lips.

The palest blur became another teenage boy that boardered adult. If it weren't for his pale, almost white-blue skin, they would've mistook him for a human, the color complimenting and bringing out his dark, almost black, blue hair at the same time, also making his dark gray eyes pop out. All this with his equally dark gray shirt, black pants and brown boots made him almost a shadow, yet for all his dark-like appearance, the wide-grin and brilliant shine to his eyes betrayed the look he tried to set, the smugness and mischievous glints reflecting in the sunlight.

The final blur revealed the most peculiar member of the band of thieves (and arguably the oldest), he probably would've almost been mistaken for a human if it weren't for his light purple skin and miniature antlers. His hair was a dark purple to match his goatee with pointed, deer-like ears, and pale yellow eyes, and had the muscle of a werewolf. Dressed in a white shirt and brown pants, also being bare-foot, he didn't seem to set off a bad feeling, but the hard, cold expression on his face gave a different opinion.

Upon realizing how they took his response, Deuce quickly butted in, his fear next to nothing, "I most defiantly am _not!_ " At their raised eyebrows, he cleared, "I just won't fight any of you!"

The fire elemental frowned at this, crossing his arms as he asked, "Why not?" Seems that whatever they used to cloak their appearances, also disguised their voices as well, since there was no longer a gruff, gravelly sound to it.

"You're simplistic!" Deuce answered as if it were obvious, but apparently not enough for the seven monsters. "Simplistic?" The werewolf questioned the oddly colored human, who shrugged looking rather confused. The fire-elemental and the ghost shared a look and shrugged as well.

Deuce faltered a little, thinking up a word they might know better, "Uh...uncomplicated?" But was still earned seven confused look and unsure muttering.

"Um...plain?" Pharaoh offered taken aback from the confusion. "Thank you," Deuce nodded sure this one would work, before addressing the so-called 'demons', "Plain."

This caused the fire-elemental, ghost and odd-human to all go, "Ooh!" In realization, while the deer-man, gargoyle and water-monster didn't look that impressed, the latter of whom asked, "Plain? That's the best you got?"

"So...uninspired," The gargoyle sighed shaking his head with something akin to disappointment. "You know the village idiot used to call us that," The odd-human commented with an oblivious smile, making the werewolf sigh, clawed hand over his face in blatant defeat.

All this just made Deuce shake his head. "Look, it doesn't matter," The emerald prince interrupted once again getting their attention, "The point is, you're all so self-explanatory, its funny."

"Funny?" The purple-haired monster asked and without warning, had a small, but sharp blade pointed rather close to Deuce's face, "Not as funny as my blade against your throat."

But the werewolf quickly pulled his arm back, saying carefully, "Ease back," He quickly reminded his comrade, "All we want is his gold!"

"I got his saddlebag!" The ghost called holding said bag, making Pharaoh and Deuce blink, wondering when he left the circle. "Now we're talking!" The fire elemental grinned turning his back carelessly to them to pursue the bag. He was followed by the odd-human, "Lets look in there!"

Forgetting about the two high-societies, the seven bandits surrounded a familiar red and green saddlebag as the odd-human fumbled to get it open, much to the water monster's impatience as he snapped, "Come on, get it open."

Instantly enraged, Deuce got up, briefly beating off the snow from his pants as he snapped, "That isn't your property!"

He tried to pull the ghost away, but was shoved back by the werewolf, all the while not one of them looked away from the bag as said werewolf began to use his claws to open it easier, "Yeah, yeah..." But Deuce wasn't having it, his face gaining a suspicious red hue as he snapped, "Get your hands off that immediately!"

"Deuce," Pharaoh said sensing his prince's famous temper about to stick its foot in it again, "Just give them what they want."

"Nonsense!" Deuce refused to listen, frowning at the seven as he crossed his arms, ranting, "Its clear to me, someone has to teach a lesson to these...these...barbarians!" That last word seemed to echo through the glade as the rummaging of the saddlebag suddenly ceased, along with the bandits mumblings; not even a bird made a sound at the sudden stillness that accompanied the word.

Without warning, all seven thieves stood up to full height and turned around, soft growls sounding from deep in their throats, all seven pair of eyes like steel, faces blank. Deuce looked a bit perplexed and confused, while Pharaoh let his head fall back being unable to face-palm.

Birds continued to twitter, even long after the thieves left, taking all of the duo's possessions with them...including their clothes. Pharaoh smiled sheepishly at Deuce, who just glared venomously at their situation, thanking whatever gods were up there that the Gorgon was calm enough to keep his stone gaze off. Thankfully, Pharaoh still had his bandages, earrings and necklace, but Deuce wasn't as lucky being reduced to his long-johns as they dangled upside down from a thick tree branch. It wouldn't have been that bad...had they not been tied facing each other.

"No one..." Deuce growled heatedly through clenched teeth, "Has to know the details, Seth...understood?" Pharaoh grimaced at his real name being used, which just showed how angered the gorgon really was, especially with his snakes hissing as they were as they dangled like the hair they represented. Wanting an answer, Deuce used what momentum he had to swing them back, letting him smack his friend with his friend with his head, making the mummy groan as he snapped, "Say it!"

Pharaoh nodded, "No one need know the details..." Deuce smiled until he added, "You're Royal Highness..." Making the emerald prince sigh; once again Prince Deuce has once again put his foot in it...again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was later into the mid-day that, after all Nefera guests had left, that Jacqueline was heading down into the kitchen. She had always come down to get her own meals despite the servants insistence on bringing it to her room, she just didn't want to bother them, especially now a-days with how busy her stepmother tried to keep them. But her dear, childhood friends; Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona and Frankie always made the time to spend with her, even with how many times Nefera tried to threaten them with losing their jobs or banishment. The only thing that kept her from going through with it was that Clawdeen and Draculaura were the best dress makers in the kingdom, Lagoona was the best jewel-maker and Frankie always did the best work with her beauty treatments.

But upon arriving in the main kitchen area, Jacqueline was confused not just by the lack of good smells in the air from things being made, but from how quite it was and the emptiness. A sudden clear of the throat made her turn and gasp, all of the cooks and her friends were all huddle in the corner to hide, Frankie and Clawdeen up front holding a white cake, which they titled a little to reveal her name on the top in curvy writing done in icy blue icing as they all shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACKIE!"

Jacqueline felt a real smile grow across her face as they moved to surround her and she hugged her vampire friend as she said, "You remembered!"

"Ah course we remembered!" Clawdeen grinned as they set the cake down and stood around her, waiting eagerly for her to make her birthday wish. "A ghoul's eighteenth birthday is always gonna be her most important," Lagoona added with a warm, caring smile. "Now hurry and make a wish!" Frankie exclaimed eagerly, her bolts crackling with her excitement, "Before the queen calls for any of us!"

Jacqueline chuckled softly before closing her eyes thinking on what to wish for. She already had so many wonderful friends and she had already wasted so many wishes already, birthday and otherwise, for her father's return. She couldn't think of anything but another safe year for everyone. With that one wish in mind, she leaned in and blew out the candles, eliciting a round of applause from all in the room and laughter as Frankie said, "Now lets cut that cake!"

With equal pieces divided among all, the young princess sat on the kitchen steps with her friends, picking at her own piece. "Do you want to know what I wish for your birthday, Jackie?" Lagoona asked. "And me?" Clawdeen added. "And us!" Frankie added motioning from herself to Draculaura.

"Girls," Jacqueline smiled, "You can't wish _for_ me."

"Don't you wonder why we continue to work for that...that..." Clawdeen began to ask, but had to pause to find the right word to describe Nefera, "Wretched queen when we could've just left years ago and save ourselves a lot of headache?"

Jacqueline nodded, having had wondered. "We do it because one day, we know," Draculaura threw in, motioning to the other servants, "We all know, that one day, you'll take back your kingdom."

Jacqueline looked at her vampire friend in alarm as Frankie added with a grin, "And we want to be there when it happens!"

"But-I-you-what-" Jacqueline stumbled for a moment, trying to find a proper response, "Its not my kingdom."

"Your father meant for _you_ to inherit his crown, sheila," Lagoona shook her head gently, "Just he had from his father."

"And that...that...egotistical, _narcissist_ that is your stepmother has the entire kingdom convinced that you're a pathetic, useless defect!" Clawdeen ranted upset, pacifically at the 'defect' part, being protective of her princess, regardless of who was in charge, "Incapable of leaving the castle!" She sighed at seeing the alarmed looks her friends, princess included, were giving her and looked at said royal, saying more calmly, "And the worst part is that she has you thinking it too."

Jacqueline looked away uneasily. It wasn't entirely her own fault for believing Nefera's claims to her being useless and pathetic; since it had been little over around a decade since she last left the castle grounds, she doubted anyone in the nearest village would recognize her if she ever did now and she was thin and scrawny, during her father's training she had difficulty learning the basics of the sword. Plus, she couldn't entirely deny the defect claim, seeing how her parents were both monsters; a fire-elemental and a werecat, while she was perfectly human apart from her abnormal skin tone.

Lagoona noticed the sadness and depression on her princess' face and gently placed an arm around the girl's shoulder in a caring manner. The water monster looked up at her fellow ghouls with uncertainty and they nodded. Frankie leaned over and gently tapped the princess' shoulder, getting Jacqueline's attention as Draculaura took Frankie's plate.

Frankie reached into her apron and took a little brown box and handed it to Jacqueline, who looked confused. Frankie motioned for her open it and with encouragement from her other friends, did so. She gasped at what laid inside; it was the small necklace her father had given her just before he disappeared, a beautiful, well-cared for piece made purely of white gold right down to the clasp. "It was your mother's," Lagoona smiled sadly much to Jacqueline's shocked-surprise, "I remember my mom telling me how Toralei always treasured it because it was an heirloom and how she dreamed of passing it on to her own daughter." Jacqueline let her gaze fall back to the necklace in her hands, letting the simple, but beautiful heart-shaped charm fall against her palm.

"But..." Jacqueline said, lacing her fingers through the chain, "Why is it so important."

Draculaura shrugged, "Search us." Earning a pointed look from Lagoona.

"Perhaps, you need to _see_ for yourself what does on in your kingdom," Clawdeen suggested though none of them looked very sure, "What does on in your kingdom."

It took a lot of convincing, mostly on Lagoona and Clawdeen's part, but they, Frankie and Draculaura managed to convince Jacqueline to do just that. Leave the castle, for possibly the first time in ten years and she just how Nefera's been tending to the kingdom in her father's place. Clad in the fanciest dress she had, a warm, crimson-colored gown filled with layers to fight the cold with a cold corset beneath, the top laced up with mint-green ribbons that matched her gloves and a crimson, fur-trimmed, hooded cloak was pinned around neck with a ruby-red rose-pin. Jacqueline thought her chest was going to burst as she walked towards the door, which was guarded by her father's faithful minotaurs, her hands gripping so tightly to the basket of warm bread Lagoona insisted she take, she was mildly afraid she was going to break the handle.

The guards looked up at hearing the clicking of heels and blinked in surprise to see their princess approaching, a figment of beauty as their captain, Manny, always boasted she would be in her crimson gown and cloak, as she seemed to almost glide across the ballroom/throne-room floor. Despite her fear, Jacqueline kept a passive, but regally intoned expression on her face, chin held up as she climbed the stairs and said firmly, "I'm going out."

Minotaurs shared a confused, unsure look as she waited. "Is she allowed to go out?" One asked. "I don't know..." The other replied uncertainly having never been pacifically told by Manny or Nefera that she wasn't allowed, "Is she?"

Jacqueline cleared her throat as she pulled her hood up and the second guard shrugged, "Okay..." He then called to guards outside, "She's going out!" And they opened the door for her.

Jacqueline took a breath, trying to calm her rapid heart-beat and headed outside, fainting hearing the guards whispering. "I won't tell if you won't," The first one said. "Pinky swear?" The second asked as the doors closed behind her. "Pinky swear," The first one agreeded as she breathed out, hoping she wasn't going to regret this as she made her away across the courtyard. Little did she know how things were going to change.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **What do you guys think for my pick in the drawfs? Not easy, let me tell you, not enough mansters! Oh and Pharaoh! I kinda feel bad, but not really at the same time, I know he's not a fradycat...or mummy? But it didn't feel right putting Gil as the prince's companion and I couldn't think of anyone else. As for the prince, well, I always like DeuceXJackson pairings, same none of them are continuing and anyone who doesn't like this as Jacqueline is fem. Jackson, I suggest you stop reading now.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys think and sorry for the long wait! Until the next chapter everyone!**

 **Oh and spoiler; Cleo's in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry its taken me so long to update this, but things have been a little hectic lately. I hope everyone's enjoying this so far, I know I am. To be honest, I find writing Monster High stories to be both fun and fascinating with all the different ideals and facts to work with, what with all the different monsters, so I hope I'm doing it all justice. Well, lets get on with the new chapter!**

* * *

Despite all of craziness of the day, one person found peace in the dreary cold and quiet. For within the golden and white marble walls of her personal quarters, Queen Neferra walked a fast pace to one of the white doors. Now, normally, the golden, hyroglific-covered walls and white marble pillars would bring a sense of comfort for the familiarity of her distant homeland. The wide balcony-like window-seat, with its satin sheets and pillows would give her ease with their magnificent view of the land that was all hers as did her magnificent, golden and satin-sheet bed. But Neferra was in no mood for these comforts that came with her crown, oh no, throwing open the door and slamming it behind her, Neferra was in a foul mood and she knew exactly who to vent to.

As she marched down the dark hall, the unlit candelabras on the walls suddenly sparked to life with golden light as she past. This continued until she approached the end of the hall, where, instead of a door, there stood a tall, golden-framed mirror, the frame itself was decorated with rose carvings. But instead of slowing down, Neferra kept walking towards it as she whispered under her breath, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall..."

No sooner did finish speaking did the glass of the mirror ripple like water and Neferra moved through it. On the other side was a dome-shaped hut sitting on a sort of dock with a long pier leading up to the door, connected to a second, smaller done-hut, all sitting on top of a strange, dark gray sea. The water swirled as Neferra rose from it and was set on the end of the pier. Unfazed by the magical entry, Neferra walked on, intend on ranting the ear off whoever waited inside.

No sooner did she enter the first hut, she was greeted with semi-darkness. Small, lit candles provided basic light, but it didn't bother the mummy queen in the slightest, nor did the lack of decor. The were mirrors everywhere, embedded on the wall in long or short frames, sitting on side tables. They were everywhere one looked.

As soon as the door closed, the reflection in one rippled and Neferra's own disappeared. It took several seconds before it was replaced with a different girl. This girl was also a mummy with the same bronze-tan skin and sea-green eyes, and of course, the traditional Egyptian make-up, the difference between the two stopped there though. She was much younger, physically, she looked no older than Jacqueline and her friends. She had black hair that fell past her waist in perfectly straight locks with beads of gold along a few strands, resembling golden streaks. She wore a bluish-green dress of much simpler design compared to Neferra and her jewellery was no different, a simple gold-pair of ankhs with rubies and a wide gold, teal and blue necklace.

"Can you believe that baron? The nerve!" Neferra exploded as the girl watched blankly, unfazed by the queen's temper as she looked at her nails, "I mean, honestly, did he really think I would consider marrying him?" Not paying attention to what the younger girl was doing, Neferra kept ranting as she glared at the wall, "A woman has standards, after all, and an exalted woman like myself with my upbringing has exceedingly high standards!"

After waiting a moment to see if the older mummy would continue, the younger didn't look up from her nails, expression didn't waver as she commented idly, "Interesting." She long got over Neferra's displays of anger, in fact, nowadays it was her only source of entertainment.

Neferra instantly looked at her, unamused as she asked, "What is, Cleo?"

The newly named Cleo finally looked up and her expression didn't change as she answered, "You're response to his proposal."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Neferra questioned. Cleo shrugged, "Consider the options."

"Well, this option has no hairline, smells like the bottom of a lake," Neferra listed Barron Rocco's qualities, "And I wouldn't be caught in a crypt with him!"

Cleo couldn't help the quirk of her lips in knowing as she remarked, crossing her arms, "You've spent so much time supporting your vanity, you can't afford to say no."

"Well, then," Neferra looked at her crossly, "Why don't you just snap your fingers and make me a chest of gold, hm?" She then rolled her eyes, adding sarcastically, "You know, since you're the more magically inclined of the family!"

Cleo shook her head, answering, "Everyone has magic within them, Neferra, I've told you that many times," Neferra rolled her eyes in annoyance at that, "But few actually discover it and even fewer learn how to use it wisely."

Neferra huffed and walked down a hall to try and ignore her imprisoned sister's words, but this proved usually when she reached the end of the hall and the reflection of her own face in the hanging mirror was replaced with Cleo's own. With a smirk, the younger mummy continued, "Besides, you know I have limited power trapped in here, of course, as your younger sister, I am just a younger reflection of you and your power," Her smirk grew wider as she added in a low, sing-song whisper, "And I don't have wrinkles~!"

Neferra gasped at this, turning to a different hanging mirror as Cleo vanished, trying to scan her face for any such blemishes. "They're not wrinkles!" Neferra was quick to deny, motioning with her thumb and forefinger, voice lowering to a weakened tone, "Just...crinkles..."

Cleo once again shrugged uncaringly as she reappeared, this time in a small framed mirror sitting on a countertop, tone unconvinced, "As you wish, sister-dear."

Realizing what Cleo had done, Neferra wiped around, slamming her hand uncomfortably close to the mirror, making Cleo wince as her older sister glared down at her, asking incredulously, "Well, what do you propose I do?"

"Well, for a start, I suggest marrying someone rich...again," Cleo answered her tone turning a little flat and dry at the last part as Neferra sat down, "And that you do it quickly," But when Neferra rolled her eyes, Cleo continued to talk, tone persistent and forewarning, "Trust me, Neferra, because one day, you're _going_ to ask me who the _real_ fairest of them all is and trust me, you're _not_ going to like the answer."

Neferra once again rolled her eyes with a huff, not taking her little sister's threat seriously. After all, she had no need to ask such a question, nor did she doubt she'd ever have to.

000000000000000000000000

Jacqueline had sorely underestimated how much the forest had changed since she was younger, fruitlessly searching for her missing father. With the snow as it was, the path to the closest town was almost invisible, but Frankie and Clawdeen kept it well described to her, so she didn't worry about it much. What she hadn't remembered was the almost deafening quiet, every little occasional chirp had made her jump the first few minutes into her walk, but now, she found it a joy in the otherwise disturbing silence.

She was just starting to cross the bridge her friends had told her marked the halfway point, when she heard an odd sound. "...elp!" It sounded like someone else had chosen to travel through the woods, it made her nervous as she tried to focus on it, "Help!"

Jacqueline blinked in surprise at the cry, but quickly lifted some of her skirts in order to rush in its direction a little further down her chosen path. No sooner did she get closer to the trees' density she heard the voice, male by how it sounded, call out again, "Hello? Is anybloody out there?" And monster, as she could guess.

Just as she rounded a rock, she paused when she heard a second voice, also male, speak, "Oh, shut up, Pharaoh," But this voice was different; it was deeper, almost a little older sounding and held something of a powerful tone, it made the young princess shudder, cheeks reddening, "Nobody can hear you in these woods."

The first voice, Pharaoh she presumed, spoke again as Jacqueline placed a hand over her chest, feeling her heart's quickening beat from the second voice, "On the off chance..."

The second voice scoffed in response, "That there's someone else in these miserable woods?" Taking a deep breath, Jacqueline took a moment to calm herself as Pharaoh muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "Well, there could be..." Which instantly got the second man's attention, it seemed, when he asked snappily, "Was that tone?"

"No, it's not tone," Pharaoh said sounding like he was trying to keep his patience, "I was repeating..."

The other didn't let him finish, interrupting in a remark of, "You did it a very smart way."

Sighing, Jacqueline walked out to see what was going on...only to stop and blink at the sight before her. Hanging from a tree branch in the center of the semi-clearing where two mansters who seemed to be just slightly older than her. One was clearly a mummy like her stepmother, with dark brown hair and bronze skin. The other was a monster she didn't recognize, he was tall, taller then the mummy with paler skin, not quiet as pale as her, more peachy and much more muscular and, what she found to be his most remarkable characteristic, was that he had several green snakes for hair, each of which sparkled in the sunlight like emeralds.

But...what Jacqueline found odd about the situtation was that they were handing upside-down by their feet, which were tied together and their arms were also tied...and they were positioned chest-to-chest...and where virtually naked save for their underpants...and shirt and bandages in the mummy's case. Jacqueline actually took a second to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"I did not!" The mummy, Pharaoh, protested, frowning at the other male, "I don't like being this close to you as I've told you before!"

Jacqueline shook her head in dumbfoundment as she stared at the odd scene before, muttering to herself, "I was warned of what I might find in these woods, but..." She couldn't stop the amused smile that spread across her face, pretty sure this wasn't what her friends had in mind during their warnings.

"I picked the _worst_ travelling companion," The mystery monster groaned. Jacqueline couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her as she started to walk up to them, "I never imagined this!"

Prince Deuce was beginning to think they would be stuck like this forever when he heard a girl's laugh, a laugh that caused him to almost freeze. It was soft, but bright and happy sound, chiming in his ears like a bell. Footsteps made him crane his neck to see a young girl who had to be just a little younger then himself, couldn't have been any older, physically, than eighteen, wearing the most beautiful red and gold gown, simple with its crimson skirt and sleeves, and gold bodice with its red rose-decoration, its matching cape and hood swaying elegantly behind her, while concealing most of her facial details from his sight, but he found it suited her. He assumed she was a vampire from her pale skin and a very beautiful one at that.

"Oh, thank Ra!" Pharaoh exclaimed very relieved to see someone else had been in the forest and gave her his best pleading face, "We are in dire need of you're help, ma'am!"

The mystery girl spoke, her voice, music in Deuce's ears, leaving his heart pounding a little as his cheeks burned a little at the sound, "What on earth happened?"

"We we're ambushed," Pharaoh began to explain truthfully, making Deuce panic, "By seven mo-"

With a deft swing and momentum, Deuce banged into his friend and travelling companion, both grunting as he did so and effectively shutting him up as the royal finished for him, "Bloodthirsty demons!"

The girl flinched back at the mention of the menace to monster and human-kind alike, "Demons?"

"We were out-numbered, we fought bravely, but they cheated!" Deuce lied earning a pointed look from Pharaoh, who recalled his own part of the encounter in question being any less than brave. "Young lady," Pharaoh began to request, "If you would be so kind as to help myself and the honorable Prince-"

Once again, he was cut off by Deuce, who interrupted, "The Prince of Royal Embarrassment!" Making the girl giggle, which just flared his cheeks even brighter as she lowered her hood. Imagine both their surprise to find this beauty was actually human, having no fangs in her smile with short black and blonde hair, and, to Deuce, and most amazing pair of sapphire blue eyes.

Remembering himself, Deuce continued his charade by saying, "I'm just a humble commoner," Of course, he then contradicted himself by ordering her like the royal he was, "Now, we order you to release us."

The girl just responded with a quirk of one of her elegant eyebrows, not moving an inch, "Order me?"

Mentally kicking himself, Deuce had no choice but to answer, despite how his tone made it sound as if it were obvious, "If you refuse, there will be dire consequences." Pharaoh didn't bother holding back the exasperated sigh that escaped him as he rolled his eyes, but reframed from asking how he intended to carry that out stuck in the position they were in.

As for Jacqueline, she was getting more and more amused with every word she heard, and she was tempted to see just how the odd male would carry out the threat, but didn't have the heart, especially as she look into perfect emerald hues, who seemed to betray his act of confidence and shone with hopeful-plea. So, instead, she stepped up to them.

Deuce raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing, until she leaned forward and blushed at the unintentional eyeful he received at her ample bosom, as did Pharaoh, if the cough and looking away was any indication, but if she knew the cause of the action, she didn't seem to mind. He quickly looked at her face and was surprised to find her smirking at him as if she knew something he didn't and something amused her greatly. It did something to him, something he intended to find out about as soon as he was down.

He was pulled out of his musings when the angel of a human girl spoke again in a sort of teasing tone that only made his cheeks burn more, "Only..." She purposely trailed off to make sure she had their attention before finishing, "If you say 'please'."

This left Deuce speechless and from her giggle, he was sure it showed. Pharaoh helpfully put in, "Given the circumstances, sir, I think a 'please' _is_ in order." Which, thankfully, knocked Deuce out of it.

"You're right," Deuce agreed, shaking his head, before looking at her again, "Where are my manners...please?"

Trying not to blush at the puppy-dog look he was giving her as she finally straightened up, commenting idoly, "That's all you had to say." Before she headed over to where she spied the other end of the rope, which was tied to the branch of a fallen log.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Pharaoh praised in relief as she hefted up her skirt to retrieve the hidden knife she kept strapped to ankle on Clawdeen's insistence. "Thank you so much!" Deuce added gratefully before they saw her grab the rope and raised the knife high.

Realizing she wouldn't be strong enough to lower them to the ground once the rope was cut, they panicked, "No, no, no, no! No! Wait, no!" But it was too late, with one stroke of her knife, the rope was cut, making the two mansters yell out and grunt as they fell to the ground.

Jacqueline gasped as she realized much too late of her mistake as they made quick work of separating their ankles so they could stand properly. "Are you alright?" The young princess asked, concerned as she hurried over to them as they stumbled to get to their feet, "Can I help at all?"

Despite the unpleasant fall, as well as being the first on his feet, Pharaoh wasn't about to kick the gift in the horse's mouth or however the saying went. He was quick to show her the ropes binding his arms and rifts as Deuce continued to stumble to get up. "Oh, yes, please," Pharaoh said very grateful as she sawed through the thick rope, "Watch the bandages, please."

Jacqueline chuckled at his clear, overstated relief as she pulled the fallen ropes away, "There you go."

"Oh, thank you, miss!" Pharaoh thanked rubbing his wrists tenderly, "Thank you!"

At this moment, Deuce had finally gotten to his feet and had started toward them to get his own ropes cut, when Jacqueline turned to see if the other stranger needed help as well, only to be face-to-face with him as she bumped into him. She squeaked in surprise, hands instinctively on his bare chest as she looked up at him, startled, but this proved helpful in keeping him up. Deuce looked back at her, just as surprised and found himself caught in her eyes, a truly stunning shade of blue, lighter than the sea, like a clear lake...a lake he found himself unable to mind drowning in and he was half-amused to see a soft red raising in her cheeks as she stared back. Jacqueline herself was blushing at the closeness, but also as she locked eyes with a truly magnificent pair of emerald green eyes and found herself rephrasing one of her previous thoughts; his eyes were his most unique feature.

As for Pharaoh, he was just watching with a highly amused expression, trying and failing to surpress his grin.

Snapping herself out of it, Jacqueline glanced away shyly as she asked nervously, "Um...do you...do you need help the...the rope?" Which of course, served to snap Deuce out of it as well.

"Yes," He nodded turning to allow her to cut them, "Thank you," As she set to work, he cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling his cheeks heat up at the sudden want to look into her eyes again, "I'm...I'm sorry you had to see in such a...a compromising position."

Once freed, he turned to look at her again and was a little disappointed to see her looking away from his shyly, her head ducked a bit. In attempt to strike up conversation, he said, "We're going north."

Jacqueline shyly looked up at him, motioning in the opposite direction as she said, softly, "I'm travelling south."

Deuce frowned a little, disappointed, "A shame."

"It is," She agreed daring herself to look at him more properly, their cheeks burned once more at the eye contact. Deuce clear this throat, scratching the back of his head as she giggled again. Deuce gave his best, charming smile as they made eye-contact once more, "Then I guess we must bid you adieu."

She nodded and turned, heading off to continue her trek to the town as the two monsters in turned and began heading in the other direction. But as her hands lingered on the hood of her as she paused and looked back. The sound of her footsteps pausing had caused Deuce to glance back over his shoulder to see her doing something similar. Jacqueline couldn't stop another giggle from escaping her, cheeks flaring at the memory of the strange monster as she looked back to her path, before she pulled her hood up and continued her walk.

"She turned around," Deuce muttered to his companion, rather excited about her action, not that he entirely knew why, having met plenty of humans before, but then again, none quite like her, "Did you see that."

Snorting back his chuckle at his prince's behavior, Pharaoh carefully schooled his expression to hide any of his amusement as he answered, nocturnally, "No...I don't think she's interested, sir."

Jacqueline was barely a fourth of a mile away when she heard Deuce's shout of disbelief, "How did you _not_ see that?" She grinned mirthfully and giggled again before continuing her walk, absentmindedly wondering if she would ever meet him again.

* * *

 **Hmm, not bad if I do say so myself, even if it a bit short. I hope everyone likes this chapter, I'm doing my best with the updates, everything just sorts themselves out in the end for me, so the next chapter should be soon. I hope you guys like the interaction between Jacqueline and Deuce, I find it rather cute and I hope you like Cleo as the reflection in the mirror. Of course, she isn't actually Neferra's enchanted reflection, but I find the role fits in with Neferra's character role, after all, I think the Evil Queen would actually do that to someone.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you guys think in your views, ciao for now!**


End file.
